The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to demodulation reference signal (DMRS) based downlink (DL) demodulation for low latency (LL) communication. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may otherwise be known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communication systems, certain UEs may communicate using low latency operations. Such communications may include DL demodulation utilizing cell-specific reference (CRS) signals. But certain UE operations, including low latency operations may be efficiently or effectively accomplished with other demodulation schemes.